


The Prime Minister's Duty

by JotaroVapes (radioaction)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Chest Massage, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Facials, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Titty fuck, Top Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaction/pseuds/JotaroVapes
Summary: Despite the stress that comes with being Prime Minister, Ferdinand loves his job. However, it can be annoying to be at the beck and call of Marquis Vestra, who constantly pulls him away from work to attend to various 'tasks'. Each time he's called to Hubert's office, the man has a strange mischievous smirk on his face.What's more, his knees are starting to hurt from all the paperwork he's had to do recently.---Hubert has hypnotized Ferdinand to believe that sexual acts are standard duties of a Prime Minister - such as "paperwork".Some tags are for future chapters
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 66
Kudos: 258





	1. Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> **Please mind the tags, and thank you for reading!**

The plan to provide free education to Fodlan was proving to be more ambitious than Ferdinand had previously anticipated. The majority of nobles held strong opinions against the idea, and as a result, funding was proving to be troublesome. Still, Ferdinand was sure that there had to be a solution that would lead to compromise. 

The knock against the door to his office interrupted his thoughts. He dabbed the tip of his quill into the inkwell. “Come in,” Ferdinand called as he attempted to finish the last few sentences of his proposal. 

There was a soft click as the door handle turned and opened. When Ferdinand glanced up, he saw it was one of the palace servants. The face was familiar, but he could not recall if they had been formally introduced. Probably someone that Hubert employed, judging by their shift expression. 

The servant stood in the doorway, and after Ferdinand gestured for them to step inside, they approached Ferdinand's desk, “I apologize for the intrusion, Your excellency.” They bowed their head, “The Minister of the Imperial Household is requesting your presence in his office.”

Ferdinand’s hand stilled on the page, and his smile faded. Hubert had been requesting his presence frequently over the past few weeks. It was starting to get on Ferdinand’s nerves. As much as he would like to, he could not reject the summons.

With a sigh, Ferdinand resumed writing. “Very well. Thank you, I will stop by his office presently.” 

He proceeded to write, then stopped once more after he realized that the servant had not left. 

Their eyes met, and Ferdinand gave them a questioning look. The servant paused, then said reluctantly, “Marquis Vestra instructed me to accompany you directly to his office.”

A flash of anger crossed over Ferdinand’s face. Jaw clenched, Ferdinand set his quill down and placed a cap over the inkwell.

“Fine.” Ferdinand snapped, his tone sharp. He rose from his desk and pulled on his suit jacket before he was escorted down the long hallways that lead to Hubert’s office. 

\---

Once there, Ferdinand knocked on the door. The sound of his foot tapping on the stone floor echoed in the hall. 

After a few moments, he heard Hubert’s voice from the other side - granting him permission to enter. The servant opened the door for Ferdinand, and Ferdinand thanked them before stepping across the threshold. 

Seated at his desk, Hubert poured over papers just as Ferdinand had been doing just a few minutes before. Hubert glanced up, then nodded to the servant as Ferdinand entered. “Thank you for your assistance; you are dismissed.”

With a bow, the servant took their leave. 

They were alone.

Frowning, Ferdinand approached Hubert’s desk with his arms folded across his chest, “Hubert, what is the meaning of this? Was it really necessary to send someone to escort me?”

Hubert gathered the papers that cluttered his desk and tapped them against its surface, “I just wanted to make sure you arrived promptly. I know how you can get absorbed in your work.”

Ferdinand thinned his lips. “I would ask that you please trust in my ability to prioritize.” After a single instance where Ferdinand arrived a little later than anticipated, he suddenly could not be trusted to come when called.

The man before him had a knack for irritating him to no end.

With hands clenched as his side, Ferdinand opened his mouth to press the issue, then stopped. 

Instead, he sighed in exasperation. “In any event... what is it that you want from me? You have been interrupting my work every other day now.” 

Setting the papers down in a neat pile, Hubert leaned forward and folded his hands over his desk. “I understand you must be frustrated. Alas, it is the prime minister’s _**duty**_ to attend to such things.” 

Like a pop in the back of his mind, an intense tingling sensation traveled over his scalp and down his neck. Something had changed, but Ferdinand was not sure what. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his brows furrowed. What was he saying before?

Whatever it was, it was not important. Ferdinand had little time to waste talking in circles with his colleague. Impatient, Ferdinand pressed the issue. “Please do not dance around the subject. Just tell me, what do you need me to do?” He asked as he scratched at his cheek. 

A smirk made its way across Hubert’s face, the very sight of which gave Ferdinand a sense of unease. “Of course.” Hubert purred as he traced his gloved fingers over a gold ring he wore on his right hand. A brilliant green gemstone was set inside the band, and it seemed to almost pulse with light. 

How long had Hubert worn jewelry? 

“Let us get right to it then; I have some _**paperwork**_ that needs your attention if you don't mind lending me your hand.”

Ferdinand blinked, then scoffed, “Is that all?”

“That's all,” Hubert affirmed.

How strange that Hubert would call him across the palace to do simple paperwork. Given the involvement of Hubert’s servant, he had assumed it was a more pressing matter.

Nevertheless, Ferdinand was eager to get this over with. As he circled the desk, Hubert turned in his chair. Kneeling on the floor between Hubert’s legs, Ferdinand pushed his knees apart and thumbed the metal clasps of his trousers open.

Ferdinand leaned forward and nosed against Hubert’s bulge and closed his eyes. With a deep breath, he inhaled Hubert’s scent and felt the weight of Hubert’s hardening cock through the fabric. His hands ran absentmindedly over Hubert’s thighs, and he felt his muscles ripple under his touch. 

With a small sigh, Ferdinand pulled back and hooked his thumbs under the waist of Hubert’s small clothes and pulled them down.

Hubert leaned back in his chair; his chin propped up on his elbow as he looked down on Ferdinand. With rapt attention, he watched Ferdinand spit in his palm, slicking his fingers before he stroked Hubert’s cock from base to tip. It grew firm in his grasp, and soon each stroke down pulled back Hubert’s foreskin and briefly exposed his glans to the cool air. 

For some reason, his mind felt muddled, like he was in a fog. Each time he thought he noticed something, the thought would slip from his grasp. Shaking his head, Ferdinand frowned, “I do not understand _why_ it is you that constantly receives paperwork that requires my assistance. To save us time, I think such documents should be delivered straight to my office.” 

A dark chuckle reverberated from Hubert’s chest, “It is _**customary**_ for the Minister of the House to sign first. Surely you knew that.” 

Of course, Ferdinand had not forgotten. Still, the rule felt arbitrary at best. Perhaps if Ferdinand asked Edelgard, she would change the policy. 

It took a few minutes for Hubert to become completely hard. 

Ferdinand swiped his thumb over the precum that started to gather at the small slit on the tip of Hubert’s cock. When he smeared it over his glans, Ferdinand’s mouth began to water. 

“No need to ‘ _ **write’**_ so slowly, Ferdinand,” Hubert said and shifted in his seat. For some reason, his voice sounded strained.

Narrowing his eyes, Ferdinand sneered, “How am I supposed to help that? My wrist is sore from all the paperwork you call me to do these days.” Despite his words, Ferdinand sped up his strokes’ pace and used his other hand to massage Hubert’s balls gently. Ferdinand’s face burned with each gasp and groan that escaped Hubert’s lips as he pumped his cock in his fist. 

It would be over soon, at least. Ferdinand could tell from how Hubert’s thighs tensed and how his ballsack drew up. 

Ferdinand closed his eyes and tilted his head back. His lips parted as Hubert’s hips bucked into his hand. Hot ropes of come painted over his face. Ferdinand continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Each time Huberts cock twitched in his hand, another spurt of come landed on his chin. 

When Hubert was spent, Ferdinand opened his eyes and met Hubert’s hungry gaze. 

Panting, Hubert leaned forward in his seat and brushed his thumb over Ferdinand’s lower lip. A devilish smirk twisted on his lips, “Excellent work today, Prime Minister,” Hubert said, his voice breathless.

Ferdinand gave him a polite smile, then stood up. Hubert opened one of his desk’s drawers and retrieved a towel for him, and Ferdinand used it to dry his face. 

“What sort of Prime Minister would I be if I could not even do this much?” Ferdinand hummed. Once his face was more or less clean, he cleared his throat and looked at Hubert, his face slightly flushed. “Now, is that all?” 

Nodding his head, Hubert tucked himself back into his trousers. “You are free to return to what you were doing. I do appreciate your... _dedication_ , Ferdinand.” That smirk returned to Hubert’s lips, and for some reason, Ferdinand felt a chill run down his spine. 

Perhaps he was coming down with something. Ferdinand shrugged the feeling off, bowed his head, and bid Hubert a good day before heading back to his office. 

There was still work to be done. 


	2. Tea Time

There had been a significant increase in Ferdinand’s workload since the last time Hubert had called him to his office. His wrist was beginning to get sore from all the paperwork. With little time to spare, Ferdinand had to go without his coveted tea times and horseback rides. 

So when he found a handwritten tea time invitation from Hubert waiting on his desk, Ferdinand was happy to accept. 

Just to be invited was peculiar. Ferdinand usually asked Hubert if he would like to join him, and most days, Hubert would firmly decline. A busy schedule was always the excuse, but Ferdinand suspected that Hubert still did not like him.

Ferdinand looked forward to this rare opportunity. It would be so lovely to meet with someone outside of work and off the battlefield. Perhaps this was a sign that the two of them were becoming friends?

The table was already set when Ferdinand arrived at the tearoom later that day. The air was filled with the sweet, fruity scent of tea steeping in its pot. It tickled Ferdinand’s nose and filled him with warm nostalgia. 

To his surprise, Hubert had gone so far as to set out plates of finger sandwiches and crumpets for them both. 

With a grin on his face, Ferdinand approached the lovely set up. “I must say, Hubert, I am impressed. Such an elegant reception for a simple cup of tea. May I ask what the occasion is?” Ferdinand unbuttoned his suit jacket and took a seat at the small table. 

Hubert looked up when Ferdinand spoke, then smiled. “I just wanted to show my gratitude for your hard work. I know the past month has been especially busy for you.” He poured Ferdinand a hot cup of tea. 

Ferdinand had never seen such a kind expression from Hubert. Not directed towards him, in any case. Touched, Ferdinand returned the smile. Feeling a bit smug, he tossed his hair back over his shoulder. “Well, that is just the prime minister’s duty, isn’t it? Though I may protest the more troublesome responsibilities, I do love my job.”

Hubert chuckled and took a seat across from him at the table. "To that, I am thankful.” When their eyes met, Hubert’s were bright and twinkling with mirth. “It is true that not many people could do what you do with such ... _vigor_.” 

Ferdinand’s cheeks went pink. "Goodness Hubert... Any more praise, and I would be afraid this was all a preamble to some terrible news."Somehow, the compliment meant more coming from Hubert than it would from anyone else.

The marquis sipped his coffee. “I only speak the truth. You are a valuable asset to the Empire.” 

Ferdinand raised his cup. “As are you, Hubert. I am thankful for the opportunity to work with you.” 

Hubert paused, then raised his cup as well, though they did not dare to clink the expensive china cups. 

Feeling spoiled, Ferdinand gave Hubert a cheery smile, then blew over the tea before taking a small sip. 

As soon as it passed over his lips, Ferdinand frowned. 

The tea was good, but… something was missing. He stared down in his cup and furrowed his brow. 

“Something wrong? Hubert set his coffee cup down on the saucer and leaned forward in his seat. 

“No, nothing. I just …” Ferdinand trailed off for a moment.

“Would you like some sugar? Or _**cream**_ , perhaps?” Hubert helpfully suggested and he thumbed the glowing ring on his finger.

It was like a puzzle piece had slotted into place. Cream! That was exactly what the drink needed. “Yes, actually I think this time I’ll take _cream_ with my tea.”

Hubert’s smile turned sinister as he rose from his seat. 

He walked around the table and stood next to Ferdinand. Ferdinand looked up when he felt Hubert’s hand rest on his shoulder. There was a moment of hesitation. 

A question rested just on the tip of his tongue, but every time he thought he knew what to say, a pleasant tingling sensation traveled over his scalp and down his neck. It was as if someone was petting him, soothing his worried mind. Seconds later, he forgot what he wanted to ask entirely. 

"Thank you, Hubert." Ferdinand shifted in his seat towards Hubert and began to undo the clasp of his trousers. This time Hubert had not worn any smallclothes, making it much easier to access what he was looking for. 

The weight of Hubert’s cock was familiar in his palm. With each stroke, Ferdinand felt his mouth water in anticipation. It was embarrassing, and he was glad that Hubert could not tell how excited he was for something as simple as cream. 

“Strange. I have never taken anything with my tea in the past. Yet today, I find I have a strong craving for it,” Ferdinand said, swallowing as he felt Hubert harden between his fingers. 

Hubert pet the top of Ferdinand’s head, voice low as he said, “You'll find that time has a way of changing one’s _**tastes**_ , Ferdinand. Just recently, I started to crave something a little sweeter than my usual fare.” 

Of course, Hubert was right. It was amazing how time could change a person. 

Eager to sate his thirst, Ferdinand leaned forward and licked Hubert’s cock. The taste was slightly bitter, yet he could not get enough. Wetting his lips, he licked a long stripe up his shaft. He slowly pulled back his foreskin and traced Hubert’s glans with his tongue. The man shuddered, though Ferdinand was not sure why. Pressing a kiss to his cockhead, Ferdinand laved over the tip, each time gathering more precome on his tongue. 

As he sucked the head of Hubert’s cock into his mouth, Ferdinand swirled his tongue over and over it again. A steady stream of precome flowed over his tongue, and Ferdinand swallowed it all happily. The hand on his head stilled. He felt Hubert’s fingers tangle in his hair as he guided Ferdinand’s head forward.

Hallowing his cheeks, Ferdinand took Hubert in deeper. His jaw ached pleasantly as he opened wide, and his eyes fluttered when he felt Hubert’s cock meet the back of his throat. Holding Hubert’s hips firmly, Ferdinand drew back halfway, pressing his tongue flat against Hubert’s frenulum, then breathed out through his nose as he swallowed him down to the base. 

Eyes closed, Ferdinand focused on the feeling of his throat being invaded each time he bobbed up and down on Hubert’s cock. One of his hands stroked the smooth skin of Hubert’s perineum, coaxing him to rock his hips. 

The grip in his hair tightened. 

Hubert’s other hand joined the first. 

Suddenly, Hubert yanked his hair, and Ferdinand choked as Hubert thrust his cock deep inside his mouth. Each time the head hit the back of his throat, Ferdinand felt tears well in the corners of his eyes. Every strangled noise he made served only to excite Hubert more. 

Soon after, Hubert pulled Ferdinand partially off his cock, leaving only the tip between his lips. Thick, hot come pooled on Ferdinand’s tongue and slowly filled his mouth. Ferdinand moaned lightly as he listened to Hubert panting hard above him. 

When Hubert was finished, Ferdinand pulled away with a wet pop. He held his teacup under his mouth and let the come flow steadily from between his lips. It pooled into the tea, and soon the warm amber liquid turned a lighter, murky color. 

Droplets of come dribbled down Ferdinand’s chin as he licked his lips clean. The remainder was dabbed away with his cloth napkin as he stirred the ‘cream’ into his drink. 

“T-thank you, Hubert.” The hoarse sound of his voice made Ferdinand hold his hand to his throat. For some reason, his throat felt sore. 

Even Hubert did not appear to be faring better. Ferdinand watched as the man collapsed in the chair across from him, his face red and sweat beading on his brow. Did they both catch a cold? 

“Hubert, are you okay?” Ferdinand tilted his head to the side. “ You look a bit flushed.”

A light, almost giddy laugh left Hubert, and he straightened up in his seat. “Simply the heat of the drink, I assure you. Please pay no mind. Just… enjoy your tea, Ferdinand.” 

Ferdinand shrugged a little and raised the cup to his lips. His eyebrows raised, and Ferdinand hummed in surprise. Yellow-green eyes watched closely as Ferdinand's throat bobbed with each gulp. The tea tasted wonderful. The warmth of the liquid soothed his aching throat. Once his cup was empty, Ferdinand smacked his lips. “Ah, this is simply delicious! You have impressed me once again, Hubert.”

Hubert smiled and leaned back in his chair. As he ran his hand through his hair, damp with sweat, he said, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Just say the word, and I would be happy to indulge you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation got lively.
> 
> You just had a Perfect Tea Time :)
> 
> I have lots of ideas for this so here's chapter 2 of at least 4. Any and all feedback welcome! You can talk with me about Ferdibert or FE3H @jotarovapes on twitter.


	3. Massage (Part One)

After the wonderful tea time they shared, Ferdinand and Hubert began to meet more frequently outside of work. It was always something small that struck Ferdinand as very significant, such as times when they would hold an idle conversation if they happened to be walking to a shared destination. Or when during meetings, Hubert would lean over and whisper a witty and sometimes scathing remark about the speaker. Ferdinand was fascinated whenever he learned something new about Hubert and his unique personality. It was a welcome change from what their relationship was before.

Amicable as it was, there still was the pressing matter of the bill Ferdinand wanted to pass. All that was left was to convince the remaining cabinet members of the benefits of free education. By the end of the day, he wanted everyone to leave without a doubt in their mind that this reformation would result in economic success for everyone.

Many sleepless nights were spent in the palace library, which was now the largest repository of books in the country. Ferdinand read with fascination about similar educational reforms, taking careful notes on what did and did not work.

So caught up in his work, he did not notice the setting sun through the window. It was only when his eyes began to hurt from straining that he realized it was already evening. After lighting a few lanterns, he was ready to resume his reading. 

As he skimmed the next few pages of _The History of the Yilissean Reformation_ , he felt an aching pain in his lower back. Apparently hunching over the desk for hours on end was not good for his health. As Ferdinand stretched his arms high above his head, he couldn't help but groan.

He did not hear the quiet footsteps coming down the hall, nor the creak of the door. 

“You’re still here?”

When Hubert suddenly called out to him he jumped in his seat. 

Startled, Ferdinand turned and saw The Minister of the Imperial Household standing in the doorway, candle holder in one hand and a book tucked under his arm. His heart skipped a beat as the dark figure crossed the threshold into the library.

“Oh! Hubert. Yes, I seemed to have lost track of time, ha! You know how I get.” Ferdinand cleared his throat, his heart still racing. “What are you doing here?” For a few days now, it was like this; just the sound of Hubert’s voice could leave him with palpitations. It had to be the way the man would walk so, so quietly. How he always seemed to be near when Ferdinand thought he was alone.

“I heard a haunting groan down the hall. I thought I might perhaps witness a restless ghost browsing among history texts.”

"Ghosts!" Ferdinand laughed. "What a peculiar sense of humor you have. " The smile fell from Ferdinand’s face when Hubert did not laugh with him. “You are joking, correct?”

If there were a ghost here, Ferdinand would have seen it. Or perhaps he wouldn't. It was a ghost, after all. They could probably come and go as they pleased. Yesterday when the book fell off of the shelf, was that a sign from another world beyond their own?

All Hubert offered as an answer was a hint of a smile before his attention focused on the books splayed over Ferdinand’s desk. He quirked an eyebrow, “I see you're still working."

"Oh,” Putting the existence of ghosts and ghouls aside, Ferdinand cleared his throat again. “ Yes, I have an important meeting later this month, and I will need to do my homework if I am to be prepared.”

Hubert set his candle on the table by the door and approached Ferdinand's desk. His disapproving expression was all too familiar. "You need to allow yourself to rest, Prime Minister. You will run yourself ragged at this pace.”

Though it was unbecoming of a noble, Ferdinand found himself rolling his eyes. “ _Please_ , you sound like the doctor.”

“Doctor?” 

Hubert’s terse response caught Ferdinand momentarily off guard.

“Well, yes.” It was not Ferdinand’s intention to let anyone know about his visit. Going to the doctor seemed to be an admission of weakness -- something he had felt was true since he was a child. Though he knew that was an unfair assumption, he continued to avoid the physician unless he absolutely had to.

Ferdinand anxiously twirled his hair around his fingers. “Recently, I have felt under the weather. So I went to get a checkup with the royal physician earlier today.”

The expression on Hubert’s face as he stared back at him was unreadable. “And what was the good doctor’s prognosis?”

There was something almost antagonistic the way Hubert said that. Knowing that avoiding the question would gain him no quarter, Ferdinand sighed and wrung his hands. “Nothing appeared to be wrong physically. They believed it was most likely stress.”

All his worry and sleepless nights had caught up to him.

Hubert seemed pensive as he looked down at the floor, crossing his arms over his chest. “I see.”

While the concern was touching, Ferdinand did want to do all he could before sleep finally caught up to him. So he turned back to the book in his hands.

"Do not fret, my friend, I will turn in momentarily. I just need to-"

When Hubert walked over and yanked the book from his hand, Ferdinand shot up from his seat, slamming his hands on the desk. "Hubert--!" he growled when Hubert stepped back just out of his reach. 

"No. You are no use to the empire if you allow yourself to deteriorate," Hubert said firmly, setting the book down on the desk behind him.

Ferdinand opened his mouth to object, but when he felt Huberts hand suddenly gripped his shoulder he could not speak. 

“Perhaps I could offer you my assistance?” The man’s smoky voice murmured against his ear. The mood in the room changed as if a switch had been flipped. 

“Judging from your posture earlier, I would say you may benefit from a massage." Hubert’s lips curled in a sly grin. "I happen to consider myself an above-average masseur.”

“A man of many talents, aren't you?” Ferdinand huffed, still annoyed by the interruption of his work. While the idea was tempting, it was inappropriate. "Really, I could not possibly ask something like that from you."

Huberts' hand trailed down his arm then held Ferdinand’s wrist in a grip just a shy too tight. The ring on his finger cast a green glow over their faces. Once Ferdinand saw it he found it impossible to look away from the pulses of energy burning into his mind.

"It's not a problem at all, Prime Minister.” Hubert’s purred in his ear. “In fact, I think you'll find my touch makes your worries melt away."

Just like that, the reluctance faded away. Hubert’s words seemed to spread over Ferdinand’s skin and leave his body pleasantly warm. 

“Oh," Ferdinand mumbled. Each word he spoke felt heavy on his tongue. "I suppose that a quick massage would not be unwelcomed."

With a smile, Hubert released Ferdinand and walked behind him to rest his hands on his shoulders as he sat back down.

Ferdinand shivered as Hubert slowly kneaded the stiff muscles on either side of his neck. At first, he was gentle, but the pressure increased with each roll of his thumbs.

As he worked the back of his neck, Ferdinand’s head fell forward with a low moan. “Mmmn...That feels good.”

Talented fingers drew more moans from his lips as Hubert massaged his upper back. Ferdinands back arched as Hubert’s hands gradually traveled lower and lower.

“You're so tense, Ferdinand.” The sound of Hubert’s voice rasping against his ear made Ferdinand’s face feel hot. He jolted in his seat when Hubert’s hands snake around his body to cup his breasts. quickly looking over his shoulder. 

“W-what are you--!”

That green glow returned. As he looked into the gem’s sparkling facets, Hubert leaned close and whispered, “A chest massage is good for your health, remember?" Ferdinand gasped as his pectoral muscles were lovingly squeezed and kneaded. Hubert continued, "It improves your circulation and helps lower your blood pressure.”

Did it? Anytime he tried to think, Ferdinand felt muddled.

Relaxing under Hubert’s touch, Ferdinand murmured, “Is… Is that so…? Please continue, then…”

As Hubert groped and massaged his chest, he felt a tightness in his slacks. Ferdinand squeezed his thighs together, blushing. He looked up when Hubert spoke again. 

"I got carried away with my requests, Ferdinand. I think you deserve proper relaxation." Ferdinand gasped softly as his fingers brushed over his nipples. "So tonight, just let go of your mind. Let it sink into a state of complete and total relaxation.

A tingling sensation ran down Ferdinand’s spine when his nipples were rolled between Hubert’s fingers. Each teasing touch elicited a breathy moan from Ferdinand.

Hubert squeezed the sensitive nubs between his thumb and forefinger and pulled gently as if he were milking a cow. Ferdinand’s head fell back against Hubert, and their eyes met. In the candlelight, Hubert's pale face almost looked flushed.

"Amazing," Ferdinand breathed as Hubert leaned in close. "It feels amazing."

Hubert watched him through lidded eyes, his breath hot against his cheek as he pinched Ferdinand’s nipples. The harsh touch made Ferdinand cry out -- and when his body jerked reflexively he barely noticed as their lips brushed against each other. 

Suddenly Hubert pulled his hands away as if he had touched hot coal. The man looked shaken as he stepped back until his broad back met the wall behind him.

"Why...why did you stop?" Ferdinand whined. The absence of Hubert’s touch left him aching for its return.

A shudder tore through Hubert, and his voice sounded tight, faltering on his words as he said, "I...I think this amount of stress requires a more thorough approach."

In the candlelight, Ferdinand could see that a healthy blush had spread over Hubert’s face. The Prime Minister looked up at him questioningly as Hubert briefly wet his lips before he walked and took Ferdinand by the arm. "Come with me."

Ferdinand looked back at his books. Even now, he still found himself wanting to stay a little longer. But then Hubert tilted his head and met his eyes. Their green color reminds him of the ring, and Ferdinand melted into his touch.

"That can wait," the dark voice whispered as a gloved hand held Ferdinand’s face, his thumb brushing over his cheek.

The books remained forgotten on the desk.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! A bit of a cliffhanger for this chapter. 
> 
> If you'd like to talk Ferdibert with me I'm @jotarovapes on twitter :)


	4. Confession (The Beginning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place further on in the story-- a brief exploration of the dark bishops' intentions.

The sound of a quill scraping across bound parchment was nearly drowned out by the rain beat down against the Marquis window.

It was the middle of the night. The candle had long since burned low, its wax had spilled onto the dark cherry wood. Hubert's hunched over his desk as his pen glided across the page. Nearly four pages had been filled already. The constant, repetitive movement caused a cramp in his hand. He paused to stretch out his fingers, flexing them and holding his wrist as he read over what he had so far.

\----

19th of the Harpstring Moon, Imperial Year 1186

A sense of relief falls over me as I write this. In essence, this is my confession, a swan song for the actions that have transpired for a little over a year. I understand the danger that comes with documenting such depravity. However, tonight I found myself unable to sleep, and in my exhaustion, I am compelled to lay down my thoughts onto the page. I hope that doing may empty my mind long enough for sleep to take me away from the reality of my crimes.

Garreg Mach. Once a haven for the Church of Serios now is a tomb of memories. The only thing that brought me back was the promise of valuable intel that can only be found within the secret society that lives underneath its ruins.

What brought me to Abyss that day was an appointment to meet with an informant. They promised to reveal the identity of whoever perpetrated the recent assassination attempt on the Emperor’s life. Unfortunately, that 'informant' turned out to be less than enlightening— it was a handful of vague whispers of who could be the possible culprit with very little evidence to support their involvement.

I was halfway up the steps that lead back to the surface when a strange noise caught my attention. A guttural, primeval voice echoed from the passageways just beyond the crowd. Such an occurrence should have sparked blind panic, but I grew more concerned that despite its volume and intensity, no one else seemed to take notice.

Despite my better judgment, I ventured back down the weathered steps. Every instinct told me to turn around, but all were ignored. I weaved my way through the crowd to follow the primordial call. It beckoned me to dive deeper and deeper into dark and winding passageways.

Soon the sound of the bustling market faded away until all that remained was an eerie silence.

A massive chamber waited for me at the end of the tunnel. A room dimly lit by black candles. A statue of a hooded figure loomed over me. Its broad wings spanned the length of the room.

I was sure that those massive wings shuddered as I stepped over the threshold. My skin prickled as a chill fell over the room.

_" **Hubert Von Vestra** " _

The stone idol’s eyes lit up. I still recall how my body shuddered upon hearing the sound of my name. Quickly, I reached for the dagger on my hip. Imagine my distress when I found that I could not pull it free from its scabbard.

Even my attempts to prepare a spell were fruitless; it was like trying to light a match in the rain.

It was then I realized the gravity of the situation. Unable to fight against such power, since the creature could obviously speak I decided to engage it in conversation.

Before I could form a sentence the statue spoke again; answering as if it had read my mind.

_" **You wonder how I know your name. Indeed, you are quite renowned in these catacombs. Many souls have uttered the name ‘Vestra’ in fear. Many more have cursed it on their final breath.** ” _

Summoned by the statue's words, names began to carve themselves on the chamber walls around me.

I knew what they represented when I recognized my father’s name among them This was a list of those who had been slain by my hand, either directly or indirectly.

Each letter felt like an eye peering into my very soul. Though their deaths were warranted, I had to look away. Attempting to hide my nervousness, I confidently crossed my arms over my chest and addressed the hooded figure above. “Forgive me for my candidness, but do you intend to punish me for my sins? Am I to believe that it is some manifestation of my reckoning?” Perhaps I thought my usual sardonic demeanor would mask the dread that had settled over me.

The ground trembled beneath my feet as a harsh laugh echoed against the weathered stone.

_“ **While the progenitor god may have brought such judgment upon you, I do not. My purpose is to reward. Within you, I sense great desire, Hubert von Vestra. It is time to reap the benefits of your work**.”_

The statue's eyes started to glow. As the light grew in intensity, I shielded my eyes as the entire chamber was bathed in red. When it dissipated, I lowered my hand and saw that a ring had manifested on the altar in front of me. Its gold band and emerald gemstone glinted in the candlelight.

_**“Take this token. With it, the power of control is yours to use as you see fit."** _

Those words sent shivers running down the length of my spine.

With trembling hands, I stepped forward and carefully picked it up.

I turned the ring over and inspected the symbols etched into the inside of its band— runes. A form of magic lost to time. My reflection stared back at me, warping and shifting in the light. Something so powerful must have a high price, I thought. So I asked.

“What is it that I must offer in return?”

The question must have been quite amusing. The candlelight flickered around the chamber as the god’s laugh again echoed in my ear. A wind kicked up around me and blew the candles out until all that remained were red eyes in the darkness.

_**"An offering is not required, for the blood price has already been paid."** _

When the red eyes flashed once more, there was no time to cover my eyes from its light.

Total darkness enveloped me….then slowly, the sound of a busy market returned.

When I opened my eyes I found myself back where I started, standing on the steps that connected Abyss and the monastery.

At first, I thought it had been a vivid hallucination. A side effect of my neverending insomnia and my tendency to overwork. That was what I thought, right up until I noticed the weight of the ring on my finger.

The implication of its presence left me with a feeling of intrepid anticipation. Quickly, I ascended the staircase, eager to return to the capital as soon as possible.

\---

Upon my return to Embarr, I, of course, conducted a thorough search for the ring’s origin in the palace library. Hours were spent sifting through hundreds of pages, but in the end, I was left with only a few clues about how this rune magic worked.

_Tick, tock._

My office was silent except for the ticking of the antique grandfather clock that loomed over the room. The clock was one of a pair; the other stood tall and proud in the Prime Minister's office. A symbol of thanks for our part in the war.

It was rare that one of us would be recognized without the other. Yet another way that we seemed to be intrinsically linked. Yet despite the public's tendency to portray us as part of one whole, there was a wall between Ferdinand and I.

How frustrating to know that it was I who laid its foundation.

As the future emperor’s sworn protector, it was natural that I create distance between myself and anyone who might become a threat to Edelgard’s position. It so happened that young Ferdinand von Aegir was not quiet about his desire to best Edelgard in every way.

For years we exchanged bitter words and callous insults.

That all changed after the war began.

With my own two eyes, I saw how devoted Ferdinand was to the emperor’s cause. The self-absorbed, bratty, overconfident young man that I once knew was dead. In his place was a brave diplomat who was determined to fight for our cause even if he and Edelgard did not always see eye to eye.

My perception of Ferdinand shifted even further after the battle at the Tailtean Plains. The noble, foolish, and brave Ferdinand von Aegir, was injured after selflessly shielding me from a blow would have surely killed me. Had the prince’s lance had landed just two inches to the right, Ferdinand would have been killed too.

It was during his recovery when I realized that my feelings were not those of simple respect or admiration.

Such feelings would not cause my breath to catch in my throat as it did when I first saw Ferdinand lying there motionless in the infirmary tent.

My desire started to grow. It grew and grew until finally, my mind was filled with nothing but want. A want for something I knew I could never have.

Never, that is, until that moment when the solution to my problem sat there in front of me in the form of a ring on my desk.

I held my head in my hands, waiting.

_Tick, tock._

About thirty minutes had passed since I had requested Ferdinand’s presence here in this very study. Each passing second brought with it a sense of foreboding. One question weighed heavily on my mind: Could I trust this magic artifact to work as promised?

Even though I still held reservations towards its validity, I was nonetheless prepared to test it. How reckless. How pathetically desperate.

_Tick, tock._

My heart beat steadily in tandem with the grandfather clock.

The sudden knock at my door caused me to jolt in my seat. I took a shuddering breath and sat up straight in my chair, fussing nervously at the collar of my shirt before I granted my visitor permission to enter.

However, the face that greeted me from the doorway did not belong to the young, slightly arrogant noble I had been expecting.

Instead, my servant stood there with their hands folded behind their back. "Apologies, My lord. The Prime Minister told me he would be unable to meet at this time. He sends his regrets."

Their words were laced with reluctance.

Setting my jaw, I felt a wave of heated anger flare up inside my chest.

This was not the first time that Ferdinand had outright refused my summons. Even though it was no issue to meet during cabinet meetings or public events, nearly every request made to meet with Ferdinand privately was rejected in this manner.

_Tick, tock._

I slipped the ring onto my finger before leaving my office. While this night would bring an end to Ferdinand's disobedience, it was just the beginning of my descent into darkness.


	5. Massage (Part Two)

Hubert held Ferdinand’s hand tightly as he led him through the palace’s darkened halls.

Even now, the feeling of the nobles lips lingered on his own. It was, of course, an accidental kiss. But the fact that it was completely unprompted and without his command… it left Hubert’s heart racing. 

By the time they arrived at the Marquis' private chambers, Hubert's palms were damp with sweat. His fingers trembled as he retrieved his key and inserted it into the lock.

 _Click_.

The door shut behind them as the two entered the cold and uninviting room. 

In the past, there was no need to invest any energy in such frivolous things. This room was a place to sleep and sometimes write -- nothing more. But now Hubert wished he had done something to make it more welcoming. All around him were muted colors. Simple furniture. Little to no personal effects. 

To be alone with Ferdinand in his bedroom was something Hubert once thought to be an unattainable dream. Yet there he was.

A vision of statuesque beauty stood before him with beams of moonlight shimmering off his wavy curls. Their red hue highlighted the light blush that lingered on Ferdinand’s cheeks. Still flushed from their previous encounter, Ferdinand looked at Hubert expectantly. 

After taking a measured breath to gather himself, Hubert stepped away from the doorway and rested his hand on the small of Ferdinand’s back.“Let’s continue where we left off then, shall we?”

He smiled as he guided Ferdinand over to the large four-poster bed at the far end of the room. “It would be ... _detrimental_ to your health to leave things half-done.”

Ferdinand’s blush deepened as they approached the bed. Hubert wondered just how far that blush could reach. 

But no, not yet. 

There were some preparations to be made before they went any further. Gesturing for Ferdinand to sit down on the bed, Hubert turned and walked over to his writing desk. "Please, do make yourself comfortable. I'll only be a moment."

With his back turned to Ferdinand, he pulled open the top drawer and rifled through its contents. If he remembered correctly, there was a bottle of lotion somewhere inside. A gift that he had passively accepted at the time but one he was now very grateful for. 

After some searching, he finally found it. Hubert turned the small glass bottle over in his hand, smirking to himself. He set it down briefly as he undid the clasps that fixed his cape to his shoulders. He draped it over the back of his desk chair before working on undoing the straps and buttons on his uniform until he was stripped down to his breeches. 

The bottle nearly fell from his grasp when he turned around. Hubert stared wide-eyed at Ferdinand, who was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt. His gaze fixed on the expanse of skin that peeked out from his neckline.

The way Hubert watched him in rapt attention made Ferdinand pause. “What is it?”

Hubert swallowed thickly --His mouth dry as he muttered. “N-nothing.”

With a nervous smile, Ferdinand continued on. 

The number of subliminal commands had become difficult to keep track of. It was now that Hubert could vaguely recall planting a suggestion that ‘comfortable’ meant ‘naked.’ What a fortunate stroke of luck that this was one of them.

The opportunity to assist presented itself as Ferdinand fumbled with the last button of his shirt. Hubert slipped the bottle into his pocket before walking over. “Allow me.” 

Though he attempted to appear composed, he could not hide the sweat that beaded on his brow as he divested Ferdinand of his unneeded clothing. Ferdinand trembled each time his fingertips brushed against his skin. Desire eclipsed what was left of Hubert’s reservations as more and more of Ferdinand’s sunkissed skin was exposed to the coo, evening air. 

Captivated, Hubert stood behind Ferdinand and traced the curve of his narrow waist with his fingertips. He relished the way Ferdinand’s muscles rippled under his touch as he slowly traveled down his sides, then around his waist and back up over the cavalier's sculpted torso. 

A soft gasp escaped Ferdinand as Hubert’s thumbs brushed against the curve of his pecs. _Oh_ , that sound. The feeling it stirred inside him reminded Hubert of what had driven him to this point.

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Hubert dared to kiss the nape of Ferdinand’s neck. His eyes fell closed as he breathed in Ferdinand’s cologne. Notes of cedarwood, juniper, and vanilla filled his senses. Familiar, expensive, and refined. Just like the man who wore it. 

“Um...Hubert?” Ferdinand said as he looked at Hubert from over his shoulder. 

“Mm.” Hubert hummed, caught up in his reverie.

Ferdinand shifted in his arms, his voice wavering slightly as he asked, “Are we still doing the massage?” 

_Thu-thump_.

Hubert quickly pulled away; a look of panic flitted over him. 

There was no time to get caught up in the moment. 

Not yet.

Clearing his throat, Hubert nodded and gently patted Ferdinand’s shoulder, “Yes, my apologies. I just couldn’t help but notice your cologne. It suits you.” 

It was a flimsy excuse, but it made Ferdinand absolutely beam from the casual praise. He turned to face Hubert and asked, “Oh? Do you like it?” Shall I get you a bottle?”

That such a simple compliment could bring such excitement only endeared Hubert to him further. Smiling, Hubert chuckled as he shook his head, “That will not be necessary, though the gesture is well appreciated.” 

A little disappointed but still pleased, Ferdinand obliged when Hubert instructed him to lie across the bed. Hubert felt his cock stir as he was blessed with the sight of Ferdinand naked and splayed over his bed.

Blissfully unaware of what was about to happen, Ferdinand smoothed his hand over the bedspread. The bed creaked under Hubert’s weight as he climbed in after him. 

A small surprise noise escaped Ferdinand’s lips when Hubert straddled his lap. To his delight, he could feel Ferdinand grow stiff underneath him. His own member now strained against his trousers as Hubert retrieved the bottle of lotion from his pocket. 

With a snap of his fingers, Hubert cast a spell he had specially prepared for this situation. Gold magic enveloped his hand; when it dissolved away, his gloves were gone -- his hands were bare. Holding the stopper Hubert between his teeth, Hubert pulled it out with a loud pop. A modest amount of lotion pooled in his palm before he spread and warmed it over his hands. 

Free from the dreadful confines of his handwear, Hubert could truly appreciate the feel of Ferdinand’s firm, supple breasts as he cupped them in his hands. The rough handling elicited small noises from Ferdinand's throat, their tone ranging from pleased to simply surprised. 

"I admit, I've always been jealous of your body. The results of your training are impressive, to say the least. " Hubert said breathlessly as he diligently massaged the lotion into Ferdinand’s chest. Every so often, he would lightly pinch and tease his nipples, stimulating them until they were hardened nubs. 

"To hear such praise from you-- Mm!” Ferdinand gasped, stuttering over his words as Hubert rolled one of his hardened nipples under his thumb, “Somehow that leaves m-me with a sense of unease."

Hubert frowned. It was natural that Ferdinand would feel that way. But the admittance still left the bishop with a sour taste in his mouth. "Is...it really that unpleasant?" He asked, easing his grasp on Ferdinand's pectorals.

As if sensing the change in mood, Ferdinand shook his head. "No, not unpleasant, per se.” Gently holding Hubert’s wrists, Ferdinand gave them a slight squeeze. “You are just so different from the Hubert I knew growing up,” he said, blessing Hubert with another warm, lovely smile.

”I see.” Hubert thinned his lips. No. He would not fall into a well of regret tonight. Determined to not let the past deter him from his goal, Hubert shook his head. ”While I would love to reminisce... for now, I would like us to focus on ...” He trailed off as he noticed the way that Ferdinand biceps slightly pushed his pecs together when he held Hubert's hands. 

Inspired, a new plan started to formulate in Hubert’s mind. With a lopsided smirk, he pulled free from Ferdinand’s grasp and climbed off of his lap.

Ferdinand sat up on his elbows, watching curiously as Hubert stacked his pillows up against the headboard. 

“Come.” Hubert patted the top of the pile. "I want to try something new if you would indulge me."

Without argument, Ferdinand nodded and crawled over to sit as Hubert instructed. The soft pillows behind him gave his back a gentle arch, causing his chest to push slightly forward. ”Like this?” Ferdinand asked, seeking Hubert's approval.

“Yes,” Hubert chuckled, gently caressed his cheek. “Just like that.”

_Snap_

The moment Hubert snapped his fingers, Ferdinand’s body went limp. Shimmering swirls of green magic surrounded the nobles pupils, outshining his iris’ natural amber color. Slack-jawed and expressionless, the prime minister peered up at Hubert through a half-lidded gaze.

In this state of suggestion, Hubert knew he could quite literally change Ferdinand’s reality. He had to be sure not to leave him in this state for long; he had learned the hard way that the physical toll could be severe if he was not careful. Once again, Hubert sat perched over Ferdinand’s lap as he hastily undid the hook and clasps of trousers.

Wetting his lips Hubert sucking a sharp breath through his teeth as he pulled his cock free from his small clothes. 

"From now on, Ferdinand, your body will slowly become more sensitive wherever I touch you.” He had to resist the urge to fuck into his fist as he slicked his cock with what remained of the lotion. “The pleasure will continue to mount and multiply until your entire body has become an erogenous zone. But you will not come. Not until I allow it.”

Ferdinand’s Adam's apple bobbed when Hubert cupped chin in his hand, tilting his head up. Hubert swiped his thumb over his lower lip. "You will no longer question me. No more hesitation. Tonight, all that matters is that you and I feel good.” Hubert gazed down at him, his eyes narrowing slightly as he asked, “Do you understand, Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand’s eyes fluttered as he responded with mumbled affirmation. Hubert leaned down and pressed his lips to Ferdinand’s forehead. “Good boy.” 

His smile twisted into a smirk.”Now, let us begin.”

_Snap_

The green faded from Ferdinand’s eyes as he returned to lucidness. Ferdinand unconsciously licked his lips when he saw Hubert’s hard cock right in front of him. His hooded gaze followed the stream of precome that leaked down his impressive length. Just the sight of Hubert's member was enough to awaken the habits that had been ingrained in his warped psyche. 

Hubert had to hold his shoulder back before Ferdinand could lean forward and take him into his mouth. "No, not this time." He chided lightly. Confused, Ferdinand looked at him but was thoroughly distracted when Hubert returned to groping his lascivious tits. 

Ferdinand gripped the sheets tightly, moaning as his cock twitched against his stomach. A surprised gasp turned into a moan as Hubert dragged his fingernail against his nipple. Each touch left Ferdinand feeling tingly and warm. That warmth continued to spread over his body, making him squirm back against the pillows. 

Small muted whimpers were drawn from his lips as Hubert sat up on his knees and dragged his glans against one of the noble's pert, pink nipples. 

"Gods, Ferdie...you. You look absolutely _obscene…_ " Hubert laughed, biting back a gasp as his weeping cock grazed over the hardened nub, leaving it smeared with precome. 

Dazed, Ferdinand could only watch as Hubert scooted forward -- watch as he leaned over Ferdinand to use the headboard to brace himself.

"Push your breasts together, Ferdinand," Hubert ordered breathlessly as he slipped his cock into the valley between his pillowy mounds.

Without a hint of hesitation, Ferdinand obeyed. He cupped his pecs and pushed them up and then together -- hugging Huberts cock between his warm, firm muscles. 

“Yes, _yes_. Just like that.” Hubert praised him, his head bowed, his face contorted in a blissful, almost painful pleasure.

The blush that had only dusted Ferdinand's cheeks earlier that evening now traveled all the way to the buxom redhead’s chest. Ferdinand’s heartbeat quickened as he watched Hubert’s cock glide effortless between his tits. 

Though it was only his chest, the friction affecting him as if his chest was directly linked to his cock. The same cock that now twitched needily between his trembling thighs, pulsing and throbbing as Hubert selfishly frotted against him. The wet sound of skin against skin blended with the sound of their labored breathing. 

“T-tighter,.” Hubert rasped between gritted teeth. 

Eager to please, Ferdinand did his best to push his breasts even closer, but in truth, his ability to concentrate on that task had weakened. Now his mind felt fuzzy as he endured Hubert’s merciless frontal assault.

Soon needy whimpers and wanton moans echoed against the bedroom walls as they fell into rapturous ecstasy together. The movement of the dark bishop's hips became more erratic with each thrust. Hubert held the headboard tightly with both hands, bringing his cock closer and closer to Ferdinand’s lovely mouth. Without thinking, the prime minister craned his head forward, his hot breath ghosting over Huberts cock as he swiped his tongue over its tip. 

It proved to be the Marquis’s undoing. A litany of curses tumbling from Hubert’s lips. His hips stuttered and stopped as he painted Ferdinand’s glistening chest with ropes of hot come. The spend pooled between his breasts, save for a few pearly droplets that landed on the noble’s chin and bow-shaped lips. Instinctually Ferdinand swiped his tongue over his lower lip, his mouth watering as he lapped up the familiar taste.

Panting heavily, Hubert carefully lowered himself back down into Ferdinand’s lap. Half-lidded in bliss, those yellow-green eyes watched intently Hubert massaged his come into Ferdinand’s skin until his chest slick and glistening. 

As the imperial minister leaned back to admire his work, Ferdinand mewled pathetically. The movement caused Hubert's legs to brush against Ferdinand's aching cock that still laid heavy and slick against his stomach. Tears gathered in the corners of the prime minister's eyes as to Hubert's shock -- he began to beg.

“P-please, _please_ don’t stop.” Ferdinand punctuated his desperate pleas by squeezing Hubert’s thighs, “I need more. Please, Hubert, don’t stop touching me!” Even now, he did not know precisely what he was asking for. All that remained was the knowledge that he _needed_ Hubert.

How exquisite. Absolutely intoxicating. The sight before him was beyond anything Hubert could have dreamed of. His chest was still heaving from the rigorous activity as he cast Ferdinand a knowing smirk. 

The night was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience! I took on too much at once, and I have been struggling with the transition from working remotely to working on-site. Thank you for sticking around, I hope you like this new chapter :) 
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated. be it a kudos, or a comment, no matter how brief, really cheers me up and inspires me to write more 
> 
> side note: I beta'd myself on this one, if you see any glaring errors please let me know through a DM @jotarovapes on twitter or in discord if you know me through there ♡


End file.
